justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown songs
These unknown songs are snippets Justin posted on his Instagram or found on the internet. Some of them might come out and some of them will never release. Justin said he had 400 unreleased songs on his iPhone. Song #1 Change the weather, baby, talkin’ me and you ? ‘fore I let you see my point of view And though I love your attitude, I know you do not understand it And you’re a superstar, you should be named after a planet, dammit (wow) heyyyyyyyyhttp://instagram.com/p/q0L_KhAviq/ Song #2 This song's caption is a crown emoji so maybe he's going to call it "King" or something? This song sounds the most complete, and it's kind of a slow number. Thick or thin I'ma be parallel right next to you Through winter, spring, summer time I'll fall with you Take my hand We bring each other. .. just like you https://instagram.com/p/q0L_ONAvir Song #3 I'll be thinking about you And all the things you put me trough Got no time to waste (waste) I guess we really needed space (space) I just wanna know if you want to Tryin' https://instagram.com/p/q0MW2QAvjZ Song #4 The song is probably called 'Antidepressant' because he sings it a lot in the song. I hope you understand that You bring out the best and leave the negative After I decide the war is.. Who you love is actually relatively You should be.. every day.. You're my antidepressant baby You make me smile when I wanna drown https://instagram.com/p/q0NRGtAvk1 Song #5 I'm close to finishing I'm close to listening I'm tryna figure out but this is not as interesting Should I stay or go?/I shouldn’t say I’ll go How do I let her know? Don't wanna lose control Think it's time to tell her that I'm moving on I'm moving on https://instagram.com/p/q0NZCxgvk_ Song #6 Your eyes change like the seasons Your eyes they make me speechless You know I met you for a reason https://instagram.com/p/q0Nl3ZgvlO Song #7 How do our lives become lighter? How do our eyes become brighter? Gotta believe in something higher http://instagram.com/p/yZegYKAvic Song #8 Justin Bieber speaks to Soundz with a new song in the background in Toronto, Canada 19/03/14 ...down Oh no https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97OPDABf1Ok Song #9 This song was of the collaboration with Cody Simpson which probably won't release. ..too start again They tell me love is blind But baby I can see it all, tonight https://instagram.com/p/ui9qP3FuoU/ Song #10 Another unreleased Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber duet. Cody Simpson ... we gonna bring that ship to shore No time... we gonna bring that ship to shore Justin Bieber ... It's not so much that I could say without it has been cast away till you miss me on that train ... Oh darling I won't let you down https://www.keek.com/keek/J38qeab Song #11 Probably another Cody Simpson x Justin Bieber duet. (instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYjg7bDFlmM Song #12 This may be named as "I Want It All" as Ryan posted this as caption on Instagram. I wanna be a father To teach them right from wrong I wanna have a daughter https://instagram.com/p/jVNgv8n0KD/ Song #13 (instrumental) https://twitter.com/unreleasedsongs/status/628269711671754752 Song #14 Snapchat video from Yasmim Senna of Justin in his car listening to a new unreleased song. The sun wasn't on my side Oh the sun wasn't on my side Guess I'll https://twitter.com/unreleasedJB/status/629299880473796608 Song #15 ... C'mon yeah, keep going. Don't let it get in your path (?) ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEQY0jy5y7o Song #16 Sometimes I feel like I can Sometimes I feel like I can't control it https://www.facebook.com/allaboutbieberr/videos/722536697879340 Song #17 A snippet to one of the duets between Justin and Selena My life ? I can't seem to choose what to do I can't disguise myself I've built these walls so high I can- http://mrsonbrosey.tumblr.com/post/80147426981/jelenacruisin-a-sneak-preview-to-one-of-the https://twitter.com/gomezstayIor/status/717172546181791745 Song #18 Nothing Ever 'bout to change lifes I said nothing ever ... I said nothing, nothing ever, ever ... ... Why? Why do I feel like I'm? Stuck in never Why do I feel like I'm? It's ... or never Why is she playing these games? Why am I caught up in this arraignment Why won't it be like everytime you?﻿ Why they wanna try to bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna bring me down? I don't know Why they tryna put me down? But I know I just wanna know why, we were so connected Had to seek the moment You could not explain it I just think that I want You to try to make me Make me why I know the reason and the chances of everything we could be I just know that we could be the type of people that could be an opposite Every time that we were bored to rock n roll I know it's weird and everything I just wanna be the one to know that we can only understand everything Cause I, I Said I, I I want there to be an I, I Cause I, I felt everything And I, I Why do they try to break me down I don't know, I don't know ... Why do you keep falling for me? ...I need to know the name oh everything just ... I don't know why I don't know about ... escapes That's what I know I know that ... That's what I know https://instagram.com/p/9EpvDViT0N/ https://instagram.com/p/9Ez0UbnJgT/ https://twitter.com/rudymancuso/status/656968503212163072 https://www.instagram.com/p/BDJohnpHJs9 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdA47strL0 Song #19 Nothing nothing nothing nothing No ohh When you just worry about the little things Girl don't worry about nothing Oh you love I said one two three four five I just wanna I just wanna spend the night with you love Oh love no I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Babe, I’ll take control I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go And I got you back, babe And I won't let you go I got your back, babe And I won't let you go I’ll hold you close to me And I won't let you go Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight Just look up at the stars for me tonight And everything will be alright Just look at the, look at the, look at the, look at the stars tonight https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6OFbAvoZ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f6hRDAvos/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f64U_gvpJ/ https://www.instagram.com/p/-f7IbCAvpg/ https://twitter.com/sobertrust/status/713952703555219460 https://www.instagram.com/p/BBPG99Bgvk- Song #20 I said you're amazing She said you must be crazy I said no I'm not, well a little maybe and I don't talk a lot but when I do I mean it And I swear I know an angel baby When I see it, I know I do have issues But I got into them with you Not gonna lie girl, I miss you Not even superficial We spent beautiful moments and some beautiful dreams But ain't nothing more beautiful than you right next to me And I got a couple days https://www.instagram.com/p/BATuWuLAviB/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAT35ndgvtE/ Song #21 We throw it all away Feel ... Are we foolish? Are we stupid now? We broke .. https://www.instagram.com/p/_NhrZGiqTA/ Song #22 Justin Bieber Cause every second, every hour, every minute with you babe It's like I'm stuck in Bora Bora now with you ... Lil Za Sitting right here with an ice cold beer In my rocking chair over there When I decided to take a stroll in the park and I I saw a woman that look like you And I just cruise oh https://instagram.com/p/8ZnqLRnX3X/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f46KseX_bHk Song #23 Deserve your love So what did I do to deserve your love What did I do What did I do What did I do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txNY5MLrW50 https://www.instagram.com/p/BBTOT4zscEe/ Song #24 Open your mind Wider than the ocean Life is 'bout the moment And every single time you wanna give up Hold on tight Do what you love and don't let go oh no (don't let go) And every single time you wanna pray, pray for your troubles Take a breath every step Let it wash away Wash away (ohoho) oh wash away Before the number was the name March 1st before player was the game 21 years ago, it’s never ever been the same In all my life I never wanted to play the game I'm not the same as Michael even though he hall of fame I'm all hall of faith put me on the wall of change I got a couple things to learn along the way Figure out how to mean what I say I just gotta be me ... https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs8w2zAvpt https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9BcjAvqX https://www.instagram.com/p/-jeQY_gvmO/ https://www.instagram.com/p/BAs9GOqAvqi Song #25 Heard in music producer SweatPantsPapi's YouNow stream on 8th August 2015. You say you wanna get away, I know You're tired of all these party nights Nothing left to show When everybody's living life with someone they can't hold https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phXUAL4tbqE Song #26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsV0TdpYhdw Song #27 A snippet of Justin's new music in Jaydepierce’s snapchat story I pray Your heart was https://youtu.be/uIUCZjJ6ABo Song #28 This might be a beat of a new Justin Bieber's song. https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/719976458312093696 Song #29 Where do we go from here If we throw it all away Guess the end is finally here I wonder what do you want me to say You got me open now I am broken my heart's been broken since we haven't spoken You know the truth babe what does it matter Where do we go from here if we throw it all away Guess the end is finally here what do you want me to say You got me open now we are broken You know the truth babe what does it matter https://twitter.com/obsessian/status/698528566447882240 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kK3bqhm_YAQ Song #30 Poo Bear was singing live and you can hear JB in the background ... My lips all over you Can't get enough of you Always take care of you Song #31 I'll take you in my ... https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/731294847789846528 https://twitter.com/JBCrewdotcom/status/731294589877882880 Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs